Summer Implications
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: Emberlynn is your averageteenager. She visits her relatives over the summer and meets mew people. Just like regular people. But when she gets a chance to join a certain team,that we all know and lovem,she doesnt want to, unlike regular people.


Here is a story I wrote. I do not own Beyblade. I own Emberlynn. For those of you have read my other stories, sorry I didn't continue them. I'm trying to find a new muse to continue. Last time I used music. This time, I'm trying out Manga.  
  
The CD was loud and bumping to her favorite song. It was warm out and She had just arrived in Japan. Why She there, She did not know. All She cared for was fun. And getting the last bit of it before school started again would be hard. But not impossible.  
  
You and I in a little toy shop  
  
buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got  
  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
  
'Til one by one, they were gone  
  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
  
Flash the message, "Something's out there"  
  
Floating in the summer sky  
  
99 red balloons go by.  
  
"Lets see, according to this we go to the Kinomiya Dojo to meet up with good old Grandpa D. I can't wait to see him again. It has been about 3 years, right Mizu?" Emberlynn smiled as she pet the hamster that had turned into her companion over their years of travel. Sighing she put Mizu on her shoulder and placed her bag on her bag. She had been told to pack lightly, which meant 2 bags at most. So she had to improvise, 1 enormous backpack and a small handbag.  
  
99 red balloons floating in the summer sky  
  
Panic bells, it's red alert  
  
There's something here from somewhere else  
  
The war machine springs to life  
  
Opens up one eager eye  
  
Focusing it on the sky  
  
As 99 red balloons go by.  
  
She carefully looked herself over. Inspecting her black jeans, gold tank top and white sneakers. As well as her red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Staring at herself in the hand mirror her gold eyes looked doubtful, and not at all confident. She put the mirror back in her pocket and took a deep breath. 'Only 5 steps left till I reach the doorstep' she thought as she took in a deep breath. Her hand pressed the doorbell and the door opened.  
  
"Hello dudet! What's cookin'?" She looked up to see an old man wearing sunglasses. 'Please tell me this isn't grandpa D'.  
  
"Why hello sir. I was told to come here by my grandfather, Mr. Dickinson. Do you where he might be? Because if I have the wrong address I didn't mean to be a burden." Her voice was a worried one and she tried to speak as respectful as possible.  
  
"Whoa dudet! What's the rush, Mr. D is inside. Come on in!" Nodding she entered the dojo. "So, what's your name?" He asked as he led her through the multiple rooms.  
  
"I'm Emberlynn McRian. But people call me tons of different nicknames. There's Em, Emmy, Ember, Lin, and I remember a kid who once called my Berlin after the wall." He smiled at her before opening a door and motioning her in. Inside was her grandfather as well as a group of boys she did not know.  
  
"Grandpa D!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "It's been too long since we have last met." Em gave him a big smile. He patted her head and nodded.  
  
"Emberlynn, I'd like you to meet the Blade breakers. Boys, this is my granddaughter Emberlynn." She starred at the group, 4 boys we're grinning at her. And the other one was leaning against the wall and just gave a look.  
  
POV CHANGE: Emberlynn  
  
I know this is going to be a long day. I shift my gaze to grandpa D and send him a curious glance. By the time he gets the point, he thinks it funny. If it wasn't for me respecting elders I would've given him a piece my mind.  
  
"Emberlynn, you remember how you have been looking for a team to join since you won the singles competition at the unofficial world cup?" I gave him a nod but kept my emotions to a minimum. "A new competition will begin in...5 days, and we need an extra player to enter. Seeing as how your skills in beyblading are high, I thought... well, you would join the Blade breakers." My emotionless face soon turned into one of anger, as well as one of annoyance.  
  
"Welcome to the Blade breakers Emberlynn!" I glare at the person who said that. A somewhat pudgy boy with a blue cap and long hair. Who the hell does he think he is! I will not take this from him.  
  
"Call me Emberlynn again...and die a fiery death in hell. Is that clear?" I say in the meanest voice I can muster. He squealed and hid behind a boy dressed in Chinese garb. "Grandpa D., must I be exposed to this...this...this catastrophe? Honestly, I wouldn't mind going back home. It's only an eight hour flight, really I wouldn't mind!" How can he do this to me!  
  
"Now now Emberlynn, its not that bad. Why don't I leave you here for the day so that you can have time to look upon appearances? I'll be back this afternoon to check on you. Please behave. I don't want to get a call home, like last time, saying that you hurt someone. Well, I must be going. Good bye everyone." I slump to the floor sadly. Why, why did I give up my summer fun in New York and a class trip to California to come here?! He waves to me smiling and then closes the door. One by one the boys introduce themselves. And by every second I start realizing the pain I will go through in the next few weeks. A geek who will pester me about my beyblade, an idiot with an eating problem who is also a moron, a sugar addicted blonde, a guy who doesn't do anything except sneer and say two words, and some Chinese guy who I'm stilling trying to find something negative about. Yup, just my luck. I see it now"  
  
"So Emmy, how did you spend your summer? You missed so much on the trip! Everyone wanted to hangout with you since you went to California when you were younger. And not only that, but we all got 50 points extra in our finals for going to some museum. And we saw Leonardo Decaprio, Adam Sandler as well as people like Robert Williams and William Smith. And we went to that movie shoot, you know, the one where they wanted tourist extras. " My evil enemy would say  
  
"Oh, that's nice. I went to Japan and stayed with a group of guys I barely know, went to a beyblade thing and ended up visiting my grandpa." And then she'd sneer and continue her ranting.  
  
"Bummer, you missed..." And on and on the list would go until one of my friends would save me.  
  
I ask myself again,  
  
Why, why did I give up my summer fun in New York and a class trip to California to come here?! 


End file.
